Purple Sky
by TooChey
Summary: Karissa Swan, age 14 about to turn 15 is returning back to Forks with her older sister Bella. Reacquainting with old friends, making new ones and trying to understand how her sister could get such a gorgeous and slightly weird boyfriend. Life is going be difficult for the teenage girl and it's not because of the move. More animal attacks and deaths recently and who is James? R
1. Welcome to Forks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight just my fanfic name and my OC's and their plot. Everything else is owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1**

It was raining when the plane landed which didn't surprise me one bit. We were now in Port Angeles about to get off the plane. Not wanting for my hair to get wet, I pulled my hoodie over my head and headed out of the plane with Bella in front of me. Right as I excited the plane, from the throng of people I could make out Charlie standing right next to his police cruiser. He stuck out like a sore thumb compared to everyone else.

"Hey." I greeted him with a smile, right after witnessing the awkward encounter between Charlie and my anti-social sister who I love to death.

"Hey Kar Bear, I miss my sports buddy." He said welcoming me with a hug that I didn't deny in accepting.

"Me too Dad." I replied grinning at the memories.

"Well then girls, I guess we should get going because it's going to be a long ride." Charlie said as he grabbed one of my bags and one of Bella's.

I sat in the back of Charlie's cruiser while Bella was 'lucky' enough to sit in the passenger seat right next to Charlie. To say the ride was awkward was a long shot. I would try to start a conversation up trying to defuse the awkward tension, then either Bella or Charlie would reply and then there would be this awkward silence in the conversation and then it would just end. I gave up after my fifth try of trying to spark some type of discussion.

I remembered the last time I was in Forks was when I was 11 or 12 years old and it was during the summer. Once a month every summer, Bella and I would come down and visit Charlie, sometimes I wanted to stay longer so I could be around Charlie or be with the friends I made down there. I remember bits and pieces of the times down there some more vivid then others. Now I'm back after two years and this time I'm going to be living and going to school here. This abrupt movement from Phoenix to Forks wasn't surprisingly my idea, but more of my sister's.

You see our mom, Renee married this guy named Phil who is a really great person and he plays minor league baseball. Our mom was not able to travel with him seeing as how she needed to stay home take care of Bella and I. So, Bella decided upon herself, (not including me at all) told mom that we should move to Forks to live with Charlie. Not saying living with Charlie would have been a bad thing, but I would have liked the option to state my standpoint on this situation. Also to add on, I was told of this exactly two days before we had to leave. So, I had to drop everything including leaving the people I care about which was not just Renee and Phil who I love very much, but also my friends who've I known since I was like 4 years old and had to move to a place that is the total opposite of Phoenix and whose population is the size of my now old school.

When we arrived at Charlie's house old memories of me being here plagued my mind. Nothing, at least on the outside had changed besides the fact there was this old red truck that put dinosaurs to shame from how old it was. Spoiler alert, it was Bella's new truck and she didn't have to pay a dime. Another spoiler alert, she actually liked it. Not wanting to be disrespectful I plastered the most fakest smile then, headed in the house. Inside it looked unchanged besides the update a flat screen in the family room. It seemed as if nothing has been touched or moved. I grabbed my bag and headed upstairs to my new room. Charlie told me it was the east bedroom, the one across from Bella's old room.

Inside, the room was smaller than mine back in Phoenix, but was big enough to hold a queen size bed with a matching dresser. The color theme of the room was black, white and purple. There was one side of the wall painted black while the rest stayed white. The bed was placed in front of the black wall with two baskets placed in front of it. There was a window on my right with black and white curtains and on my left was a closet. There was a desk placed next to my bed with a night stand on the opposite side. The dresser was placed across from my bed. All the furniture looked new. The last time I was here I never seen this furniture before, but then again that was like three years ago when I was about 11 or 12.

"Do you like it?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Charlie leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

"Yeah, it's nice," I said. "Is it all . . . new?"

"Yup, and before you protest, I thought it would have been unfair that Bella got a gift, while you didn't."

"This must've cost you a fortune. Thank you." I said walking up to him and hugging him.

"No problem kiddo." He said patting me on the back. I forgot that Charlie and Bella are awkward in these type of situations.

I let go of Charlie and sat on my new bed then laid back. I heard Charlie's footsteps as he walked away and left me to my privacy. That night I couldn't go to sleep until a little after midnight.

* * *

Today was the first day of hell – excuse me I mean school. School itself was already torture, but going to school as the new girl in the middle of the semester wasn't something I was looking forward to. It's not like I'm failing, my lowest grade is a C+ and highest is an A-. I just don't like the idea making new friends all over again.

Me not being a morning person, I was hating on the universe for be awoken so early. I disliked coffee so that was out of the question. I turned my new stereo on as high as it possibly could go not caring if I woke up the other occupants in the house and started to get ready humming along to "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day.

There was a knock on my door, but I bothered no to answer it knowing exactly who it was. I heard the door creak open and clumsily feet walk in. Then, my music was turned down so now it was just background noise. I turned toward my un fun sister who had a scowl on her face.

"Really Kare?" she questioned

"What?" I asked innocently. "You know this is one of the few ways that can help me stay awake in the morning. It's kind of like my morning ritual."

"This morning ritual of yours is disturbing the other people in the house sleep."

"Back in Phoenix I did this all the time." I protested sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Were not in Phoenix anymore. We're in Forks now and I don't think Charlie would like to be awoken every morning by loud, obnoxious music."

"Well I'll just tell him to get some headphones. And anyway, by the time I'm awake he's already dressed in his uniform. So there is no issue."

"I want to make a good impression." She said

"Bella, this is Charlie not one of your bosses. Loosen up a bit and stop sounding like a grown up. Your 17, not 40 with two children and grey hair."

"It's called maturing. That's what you do as you get older." She said

"I'm mature." I said

"Don't lie to yourself Kare. Now get ready unless you want to walk to school." Bella said leaving my room.

I rolled my eyes and huffed in annoyance. _"It's called maturing. That's what you do as you get older," _I said mimicking her. "Whoop-de-doo."

"What was that?" She asked from the hallway

I immediately stood up from my bed. _She's got good ears. _"Nothing." I said walking towards the door and closing it shut.

Sometime later with my flannel pajamas gone and now replaced with more appropriate clothes, I stood in front of my full length mirror checking over my outfit making sure everything looked in place. I was wearing a long sleeve white V-neck underneath a grey cardigan with a pair of black jeans and brown boots that go mid-calf. My brown scarf was wrapped loosely around my neck with my necklace tucked underneath. Now the only thing I need are my glasses then I'll be ready to go. Now only if I could find them. Where did I last-?

"Looking for these?"

I turned to see Bella holding my glasses.

Oh thank goodness," I said sighing in relief. "You're a lifesaver sis."

"Maybe next time put them in safe place and somewhere you could actually find them and not downstairs," She said. "Hurry up, I want to get to school before lots of people show up." She handed me my glasses then left.

I grabbed my bag and slipped my phone into my pocket. I headed downstairs toward the kitchen. I mean you can't go to school without a healthy snack to keep you energized and awake.

"Hey Izzy?" I yelled. "Do you think Charlie has any honeybuns?"

I heard her walk into the kitchen as I looked through the cabinets and in the pantry.

"A honeybun, really?" She questioned. "And I thought you were ready?"

I turned to her. "I am, but you know I can't go to school on an empty stomach. You remember what mom said?"

"You've been way too influenced by Renee," Bella said. "Hurry up and find something you can take with you, but make sure it's not messy. I don't want for any of it to get on the seats."

"Relax Izzy, it's not like that dinosaur – I mean your truck has feelings." I said

Bella headed out as I continued looking. Not wanting Bella to yell at me, I grabbed an apple from the fridge, then headed outside to her truck.

"Happy Izzy, I got an apple. Is this apple good enough to be in your truck?" I sarcastically asked

Bella just rolled her then started the truck up. It made a rumbling noise that made me raise my eyebrow in questioned wondering if it would break down already. There was no problem as Bella pulled out then headed toward the school. I bit into my apple purposely letting the juices go everywhere.

"Really?"

"What?" I sheepishly asked. "I'm sorry for trying get some Vitamin C in the morning." I took another bite with a gleeful smile.

"Can't believe we are sisters."

"Me neither."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. First Chapter in Karissa Series. Tell me what your think by commenting below. **

**Feedback is appreciated and helpful for future chapters. Outfits are posted on my Polyvore account. Link in profile.**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow. **

**-TooChey **


	2. First Day of Torture-I mean School

**Chapter 2**

"May I help you two young ladies?"

"I'm Bella Swan and this is my sister Karissa Swan."

I stood in the Front Office with Bella as we were getting our schedules for the rest of the semester. The front desk lady was showing us a map of the school and was telling us where our classes were which I was half paying attention to.

Today was Tuesday, but it felt like a Monday for some odd reason. Maybe it was the fact that today was my first day at school in Forks. I now wished more than anything to be laying in my bed watching reruns of Friends. I felt an elbow nudge me and I looked to see the front desk lady looking expectantly at me. What was she talking about again? I need to stop daydreaming and pay more attention. What should I say?_ I can't just stare at her like an idiot then she'll defiantly know I wasn't paying attention. Maybe I'll just nod my head and smile, that seems the easiest thing to do and hopefully won't make me look like an idiot. _

I nodded my head and smiled at the lady which seemed to be a good response since she smiled back. _Whew, that was a close one._

"Well I hope you two have a nice day."

Bella and I left the office and stood out in the hallway. There were a few students walking in and they all stared at us not even trying to be inconspicuous. _If your staring at someone as if their a new toy, try to be sneaky and not stare so openly. _

"Karissa, would you please pay attention."

I snapped out of my thoughts as Bella called my name.

"W-what? I was paying attention." I said

"Then what did I just say?" She questioned

"_Karissa would you please-_

"No, before that."

She got me there. "Uh . . . words?"

"I really don't understand how you're not failing any of your classes because your attention span is shorter than average." She said

"Hey! I take offence to that and I'll have you know that I pay attention when I want to."

"Key words_ want to._ Anyway as I _was _saying. The receptionist gave us our schedules along with a pink slip for the teachers to sign." She said handing me the two papers and another that was folded up.

"What's this?" I asked holding the folded one in my hand.

"That's a map and_ if_ you were paying attention, you would know that she showed us shortcuts to get to our classes faster."

I huffed in annoyance at her being correct. "Can I go your _highness _or did you want to insult me more about my attention span?"

"You can go, but make sure your phone is on vibrate because I might need to text you and don't forget your lunch money is in the little zipper part of your bag."

"Yes _mother_," I said earning an eye roll from her. "And I promise I'll look both ways before crossing the street and won't talk to strangers."

"Bye Kare." Bella said

"Bye Izzy and remember if there is a man wearing a trench coat and look to be in their mid-50's wearing no ring, don't go near him."

**-Purple Sky-Purple Sky-**

First class of the morning was History 9 Honors with a Teacher named Mr. Sullivan. I handed him my pink slip and sat down in one of the seats near the window. As more and more students starting walking in the more stares I got. I tried ignoring them by doodling in my notebook, but they just kept on starting. What is with these people in town? What are foreigners really that rare around here? This town must be boring if the only excitement they get is looking at the new girl. I wonder how Bella is dealing since she doesn't take to well with having a lot of attention on her.

Second period was Math 1. There was no way in heck I was taking Math 2. I did the same routine as I did in my first class walked in, hand teacher slip, sit down and doodle in journal to get mind off the students looking at me. I absentmindedly looked up and looked around the room until my eyes landed on a girl.

She looked familiar with her dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She could be one of the girls I knew when I was younger, when I used to come down here for the summer. But I really don't know since the last time I saw was down her was when I was 11 or 12. If there is no chance I remember her then there's got to be no chance she remembers me.

"Karissa!"

Maybe I was wrong. I looked at the girl in question to see her walking towards me with a smile on her face. Without a warning she bend down and hugged the life out of me, then pulled away.

"I need to be more subtle next time. Sorry for just hugging you without warning, I'm just excited you're back and hopefully staying longer then 1-2 months. For all I know I could just be blabbering on and you don't even remember me. My name is Christa, Christa-"

"– Hawthorne." I said finishing it off, now remembering who she was. Memories flooding in from the months being here in the summer. "Christa Hawthorne."

"Exactly!" She said. "So you do remember. I'm so going to rub it in Noah's face."

"Noah . . . he's your brother right?" I questioned, she nodded her head. "Didn't he use to tattle tale on us?"

"Yeah, he was such a wimp back then. Now he's the "star" as he considers himself, of the football team."

Memories started to flood back of us years ago. When Christa and I were taller then her brother. "Who would've thought Noah "the stick" Hawthorne would be star of the football team or even on a sports team period.

"The stick, is a young adult now. He considers himself more mature now and not the little kid he used to be." Christa said with a role of her eyes

"Can't wait for the reunion between us." I said. The bell then ringed signaling the start of class.

For the rest of class Christa and I passed notes back and forth. I know first day of school, you should want to catch up, but come on its Math class not Science. The notes we passed was just of Christa catching me up on everyone and everything. Things didn't change as much as I thought it would. She also told me that she was the one that helped with designing my room. Her mom and Charlie are close since her mom works with Charlie at the station as a cop. Delanie another old friend still lives with her Aunt and her sister is in college. I remembered that Delanie's parents died when she was younger.

When the bell ringed again signalling the end of 2nd period, we collected out stuff then walked into the hallway heading to our next class.

"What do you have next?" She questioned. I showed her my schedule. "Crap, I don't have French, I have Spanish. And I don't have Food Prep, but a friend of mine named Wesley does. You should find him and sit next to him and bring up my name."

"Ok." I said

"We can meet at lunch. I usually meet Wesley after Food Prep since my class is a few doors down. Adiós Chica!"

"Au Revoir!"

French ll, wasn't bad. The teacher introduced me then asked me to introduce myself to the class in french. During the rest of class, the students were just talking in French to the person next to them since the seating was of two students at one table. That class flew by quickly, then it was off to my next class which was Food Prep. I did the same routine as I did with my other classes and sat down at my seat.

I had no idea who this Wesley guy is seeing as I don't know what he looks like. I guess I'll just have to figure it out la-"

"You must be Karissa, I'm Wesley. Christa told me – well threatened me to sit next to you after my 3rd period. You know for such a small girl she's scary." I looked up to see a boy with brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. I chuckled at his statement.

"I have this one prominent memory of her when she punched this boy in the face for pulling her finger. She gave him a bloody nose."

Wesley started to laugh. "I'm surprised she didn't give him a black eye."

"She probably would of, if it wasn't for her mom interfering."

Wesley rolled his eyes. "Oh Christa…"

**-Purple Sky-Purple Sky-**

After class, just as Christa said she would, she stood outside the classroom books in hand waiting for us. When we walked out of class, Wesley and I were laughing our butts off. Christa was looking at us questionably.

"What are you two laughing at?" She questioned. Me and Wesley looked at each other then turned to her and started laughing again. "What is so funny?! I want to know…is it about me? If it is you better tell me now or else."

"Relax Christa we weren't laughing at you. Christa and I were just joking around." Wesley said

Christa narrowed her eyes. "Hmm . . . ok whatever, but if I hear anything-"

"We are dead, yada, yada, yada . . . and some other threatening words. We get it Christa, don't need to point your finger and accuse the innocents." Wesley said

Christa crossed her arms and without warning grabbed Wesley fingers and started to bend it back.

"You better be telling the truth."

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I…I am now let go!"

Christa then let go of his finger and started to walk away. Wesley looked at me as I tried not to laugh at the situation.

"Told you, she's scary." He said wiggling his finger

"You just got messed up by the real life Barbie."

Christa turned back toward us. "You guys coming or what?!"

At lunch, Wesley, Christa and I sat at a table that was already occupied by two other people by the time we got there. I knew one of them was Delaine, but I didn't know the other person.

"Dude what's the matter with you?" The mystery boy asked

"_Paris Hilton_ over here, decided to break my finger."

I heard a gasp escape Christa's mouth. "I'm not like Paris Hilton I feel like I'm more of a Nicole Kidman. And I barely broke your finger, I…I just stretched it out, that's all."

"Stretch it out?! You nearly bent it all the way back until it was touching the back of my hand!" Wesley said nearly screeched out.

"I was just trying to make it more flexible. This can help with you catching the ball and with the girls. You know what they say about guys with flexible hands…"

"And you know what they say about girls with blonde hair…"

Christa narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare continue that statement, unless you want to me to break another finger?"

"Do it, I dare you." Wesley said teasingly pointing is other finger at her. Christa made a grab for it, but with Wesley's quick reflexes he pulled back.

"Guys, stop messing around." Delanie finally said interrupting their quarrel. "It would be nice for Karissa's first day back to start off good and not with you arguing over the stupidest things."

Wesley and Christa looked back each other as if in a standoff position before finally sitting down in their seats.

"You're lucky Wes that Delanie was here."

"And you're lucky you pulled my middle finger, but luckily for me I have another hand so I can just wave that all in your face and you can't-"

"Hey, both of you stop it now! You guys act like 10 year olds."

Both of them huffed in annoyance and had their arms crossed.

"This is one of the reasons why is I like your brother way more than you." Wesley said

"Ugh, whatever. Karissa, want to get lunch?" Christa asked looking at me.

"Sure." I said

"Hey Christa," Wesley said. "Can you get me a turkey sandwich?"

Christa rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Is that a yes?" he questioned waiting for the answer he was not getting.

I followed after Christa money in hand. We grabbed our trays and slid them down the lunch line as we grabbed food.

"Paris Hilton? That's such an insult to me. For one I don't make sex tapes, two I have _actual_ talent and three, I'm not a spoiled rich kid. I'm classier then she is like Nicole Kidman. I'm not trash, I'm class, right Karissa?" She asked looking at me.

"Uh yeah. You have better taste then she does, in fashion," I said grabbing a ham sandwich. "What kind of sandwich did Wesley want again?"

"I got it." She said showing me the sandwich.

"I thought you were mad at him?" I asked

"Eh…I'm over it. We have a weird love hate relationship, one minute we can be arguing the next we can be laughing as if we've known each other our whole lives. I knew that kid since 7th grade. We both know each other's antics. Delanie and Keegan already know this by now and are used to it."

"Keegan?" I questioned not knowing who he was.

"He's the kid sitting next to Delanie with the skater hair."

I forgot about him. "Oh ok."

"Keegan and Wesley are on the lacrosse team. By the way in this town, lacrosse is like in the top 5 sports that people around here give a crap about. There's also football, basketball, girls lacrosse, volleyball which I'm in, and I guess you could add cheerleading which Delanie's in, but I'm only saying that since she's in it, otherwise I wouldn't count it.

"You still play volleyball?"

"Heck yeah! I'm hoping I'll get a volleyball scholarship and play professionally."

"Cool." I said as we made it to the end of the line to the cash register to pay our food.

"You should so play or at least play a sport." She said

"I'll think about." I said as I paid for my food then we both walked back to our table.

"Here's your sandwich." Christa said sliding the wrapped sandwich to Wesley who smiled.

"Thank god, I'm hungry – what is this?" He questioned holding the sandwich up.

"A sandwich dummy, what, did you hit your head and become more stupid when I was gone?"

"No you idiot, I know what it is, but why would you get me ham? I wanted turkey." Wesley said looking at the sandwich in disgust.

"Well they didn't have turkey, so I got you ham." Christa said

"Well you know I don't like turkey."

"It was either ham or your starve," She said bluntly. "I could've got you nothing."

"Why didn't you get me pizza?!"

"Because you didn't ask for pizza!"

"Well if there wasn't turkey, then you could've got me pizza instead of the stupid ham."

"You know what? I could've just took that sandwich and shove it up your-"

"So Karissa?" Delanie said ignoring Wesley and Christa's argument. "How is it being back in Forks?"

"Not bad, just a weird change from not having the hot sun shine down on you most of day."

"You'll get used to in no time and be pale freaks like us." The Keegan boy said. "By the way my name's Keegan."

"Karissa." I said

"Delanie and Christa kept talking about your return and so had the rest of the town of you and your sister. Quite rare to get newbies who actually stay."

"I can tell, from all the stares I've gotten today."

"It'll die down soon," Delanie said. "Once they get used to it they'll just go back to minding their own business.

"I hope, because the stares are getting annoying." I said then tuned into Wesley and Christa as they still argued.

"…Why didn't you just go and get lunch yourself then?"

"Then, what would be the use of you?" Wesley questioned

"Oh you little…"

"Don't worry about those two. They'll get tired out soon, then go back to joking around." Keegan said taking a bite of his burger.

It was as if Keegan's words were a switch that turned it off because Wesley and Christa stopped fighting and were now having an actual conversation without even arguing.

"See, what I tell you."

The rest of the day went without any problems in my last two classes. English 9 Honors I had with myself so that meant me making some friends and Earth Science, my last class of the day I had with Delanie and Keegan, so I had some company in there.

With the signed pink slip in hand I made my way to the front office to turn in my pink slip and probably be questioned of how my first day at Forks High School was. I was opening the door when I was immediately knocked down to what felt like a brick wall. My glasses instantly flew off my face and books and papers went everywhere. I heard an abrupt "sorry" from the student who knocked me down and an "oh my goodness" most likely from the front office lady. I could barely see and probably looked like a helpless Daphne who just dropped glasses for the hundredth time trying to collect my papers together and get my glasses.

"You ok?" I heard my sister ask

I looked at my sister, well the slightly blurry outline of her and shook my head. "Well besides the fact that I just got the wind knocked out of me and also that I can't find my glasses, I'm _perfectly _fine."

"I told you should just wear contacts." She said

"Yes so I could stab myself in the eye every day and have more people stare at me and think I have pink eye, uh no thank you."

"Here," She said finally handing me my glasses. I put them more blinked a few times and finally could see clearly.

"Thanks." I said standing up my papers sloppily placed in my hand which I'm going to need to organize, when I get home. I gave Bella the unorganized papers so I could get the front desk lady my pink slip. She smiled at me and then let me go without any questioning.

Bella and I walked towards her truck, me wincing slightly with every walk. _I must have walked into a steroid jock. _There's no other reason why me getting knocked down on my butt could still be hurting me. I throw my backpack in the back of her truck then, sat in the passenger seat ready to get home.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and tell me what you think about the newest characters added to the story and what you think of Karissa. Thanks for the people who followed and added to favorites. Means a lot. _My Polyvore name is cheychic. Link is in profile. That's were I make my outfits for my stories._**

** Followers/Added to Favorites**

**ComicGeek **

**Fire and Ash **

**shifterofthedark **

**stephanie101**

**MinaCarlyle**

**zamzym**

**Read, Review, Follow, Fave**

**-TooChey**


	3. Boom Bang Crash

**Chapter 3**

The next day, I was on stomach, laying on my mattress, headphones in ears listening to "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park while doing my ridiculously hard science homework. Luckily I didn't have the music blasting, or I would've never heard Bella walk in.

"Rissa?"

"Yeah?" I asking sliding my headphones off my ears and around my neck.

"Have you emailed Renee recently?" She asked

"Yeah, I emailed her last night, why?"

"I was hoping you would say no."

"Oh, you forgot to email her didn't you?" I asked. "You better hurry and answer, by now all we know she could've bought a plane ticket to Forks to come and bring us back to Phoenix."

"Didn't you tell her I was fine when you emailed her?" She asked

I scoffed at her question. "No, you have your own computer Bella. Anyway, mom didn't ask about you when she emailed me . . . well she might've and I may or may not completely ignored it."

Bella shook her head. "I'll guess I'm going have to email Renee and try to calm her down saying that I'm fine and still alive. Then after that, I'm going to start cooking dinner."

My stomach grumbled at the sound of food. "What are you making?"

"Steak and potatoes." She said

My mouth watered at the sound of that. "You got gravy right? Because you know I can't eat my steak without gravy."

"I made sure to get some when I went grocery shopping."

"Good." I said then Bella left my room and left me to my business.

**-Purple Sky-Purple Sky-**

The rest of the week went by without an issue. I was starting to get used to my class schedule, less and less people stared, but there was still a few, and the friends I made or reigniting with made my stay here happier and more comfortable. The weekend came and went by in a flash, then it was Monday and the whole week started up all over again.

The next morning I woke up it was Tuesday. I looked outside to see snow layering the ground. Yesterday morning it had started to snow. Wesley and Keegan decided to have snowball fight before lunch that escalated very quickly with Wes throwing a snowball in Christa's face who then try to retaliate, but instead hit Delanie who then tried to hit back but instead hit some blonde headed kid whose name was either Matt or Mike. Then he joined in with a few of his friends and tried to hit Delanie back, but she ducked and it hit me. I immediately picked up the snowball and wanted to get my revenge and threw, but with his good reflexes, he ducked and I hit a really big and intimidating guy with big muscles. When I saw I hit the wrong guy and that I hit someone I knew who could most likely kill me with one punch I bolted out of there faster than a cheetah leaving my friends who decided then to leave the scene. _I wonder if he saw who had hit him? Aw well._

I decided today to wear a white sweater with a white undershirt underneath with a pair of boot cut jeans and my tan UGG boots. I don't wear makeup so the only thing I had to worry about was my hair. Not feeling like doing anything with it I left it flat and put my earrings in. I put my glasses on, put on my watch, then my beanie and finally grabbed my bag and my old change purse then headed downstairs to Bella's truck to go to school.

When we arrived at the parking lot, I quickly said goodbye to Bella and went over to my friends to talk to them before the bell ringed. One minute there was laughing, next there was this weird screeching noise, then screams of horror. I turned toward the commotion, where everyone was looking at to see that everyone's eyes was on Bella's pre historic truck and a van that slammed into the back of it. I immediately looked around hoping Bella wasn't in the crash and that she was ok, but I didn't see her. On instinct I screamed her name.

"BELLA?!" But there was no answer. I ran toward the crash site where there was a crowd starting to form. I immediately stepped in the truck bed that was damaged and looked on the other side to see Bella and a boy who was next to her holding on to her.

"Bella? Bella? Are you ok?"

I heard a slight groan and a muffled 'I'm fine'. I sighed in relief knowing my sister was alive.

"She hit her head." The boy said

"Like she needs anymore brain damage." I said

I heard her groan knowing that she heard me. The EMT's finally arrived and I had to get out of the way so they could move the van away from the truck. They pulled out three stretchers me forgetting that there was a guy driving the van who looked to have gotten the worse of it. They had to put a neck brace on Bella, since the boy told them she had hit her head. If this wasn't such a serious situation I would've laughed at how Bella looked with the neck brace on as she was loaded into the back of the ambulance.

Before they left, Charlie finally arrived.

"What happened?" He asked in panic

"There was a car accident in the parking lot." I said

"Is Bella fine?" He asked

"She's-

"I'm completely fine, Char – Dad," Bella said. "There's nothing wrong with me."

I just rolled my eyes. My sister always trying to play stuff of as if nothing that bad even happened to her. She makes it seems she just tripped and scraped her knee, but in reality nearly got pancaked in between the cars and almost die.

I decided to go with Bella to make sure she was alright. My friends wished me luck and told me they hope she's ok before I jumped in the back of the ambulance and headed to the hospital with a cranky Bella.

When we made it to the hospital they unloaded Bella out of the ambulance and pushed her through the front doors and headed to the emergency room. Bella kept trying to reassure everyone that she was fine and didn't need to be sent to the hospital, but I just finally wanted her to be quiet and covered my hand over her mouth to stop her from blabbering. They placed her bed in the emergency room, where there were many other beds lined up with curtains in between for privacy.

Then, another stretcher was loaded in next to Bella's and it was the boy earlier who was driving the van. He kept apologizing to her then me saying how sorry he was and hoped he didn't hurt Bella. I really wanted to be mad at him since he nearly killed my sister, but from the way he looked with the bandages wrapped around his head, I felt sorry for him and forgave him.

All of a sudden boy wonder came in and started to talk with my sister. _How does Bella know this guy? Are they dating? Is this the boy Bella's been talking about? I think his name was Edmund or Edward, something like that. _Right after I said that the boy in question looked up at me. _Oh good god, did I say that out loud? You know what I'm just going to . . ._

"I'm going to wait outside Izzy," I said to Bella standing up. "I'll come back in when the doctor is finished checking up on you."

"You don't have to –"

"No its fine, I'll just be right outside." I said grabbing my bag and walking out of the emergency room.

Not wanting to go to waiting knowing I'll be questioned by the people who came here from school about Bella, I sat in a chair just outside the door. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it to see _Mom _flashing across my screen. _Oh great, this is not going to be good. _

**-Purple Sky-Purple Sky-**

The rest of the week went without any issues for me, but for Bella it seems she was the center of attention again. Bella told me that the boy who was next to her and at the hospital whose name was Edward saved her. She told me that he pushed the van away from her so it wouldn't had crushed her using his body as a sort of shield causing a dent in the van. When she first told me this I called her crazy then laughed.

"Bella, I think you've might've hit your head pretty hard on that pavement. Do you want to me to call the hospital to prescribe you some more meds?"

"No, no listen to me. Edward hand pushed the van away so it wouldn't crush me. He did it and I saw it!"

I didn't know if I should send Bella to a psychiatric hospital or call 911 because what she was saying made absolutely no sense. The only thing that made sense was the fact that Edward saved her. He probably pushed her down or something along those lines, but pushing a van out of the way? That's crazy and absurd. Our conversation immediately ended when I decided to leave Bella alone in her room.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think by commenting below. Thanks for the people who followed and added this story to their favorites, means a lot. And also shout out to my reviewers too, thanks so much. **

Followers/Added to Favorites

**BrySt1 **

**Cornyflower **

**Horsefan122 **

**Jacobslover2014 **

**shazj1245**

Reviewers

**shazj1245**

**Horsefan122**

**Cornyflower**


	4. Loca for Bella

**Chapter 4**

It was the second day into March when I woke up early in morning for another day of school. Today was Wednesday, one of my least favorite days of the week because Wednesday is in the middle of the week which means its two days after Monday and two days from Friday. I got ready wearing an olive green long sleeve shirt underneath my sleeveless denim hoodie jacket with a pair of skinny jeans and black converse. My glasses were already placed on face and my hair was in no type of fancy hairdo. Just left it wavy as it normally is. I heard a honk outside signaling Bella telling me to hurry up. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs and outside the front door where Bella's pre historic truck awaits.

"Did you finish Mr. Stevenson's homework from last night?"

"I barely started it. I hate Science."

"What a shame Swan. You better hope he doesn't call on you to answer the questions." Keegan said

I groaned in response. Mr. Stevenson was such a pain. It doesn't help at all that's he's teaching one of my weakest subjects. Keegan and I were walking down the hallway to our last class of the day with Mr. Stevenson. We had just gotten out of lunch with the rest of the gang, so the hallway was crowded with other students who headed to class.

"Did Delanie not come to school today?" I asked wondering where the girl was.

"No, she probably didn't do the science homework and pretended to be sick." Keegan said

"I should've done that." I said

"Well it's too late now." He said

Keegan and I were stopped at my locker since I needed to get my Earth Science book. I closed my locker and looked over to Keegan, but behind him I saw boy wonder himself with his back to me. I knew exactly who it was even though I'm looking at him from behind. He looked to be having a conversation with some other girl who seemed to be his sister from the golden eyes.

"You ready?" Keegan questioned

"Um . . . you go ahead I need to do something." I said

"You sure?" he questioned

"Yeah, I'll meet you in class." I said just as the first bell ringed.

"You better hurry." He said then left

It seemed as if the girl and Edward were finished with their conversation just as I finished mine with Keegan. The girl with the pixie cut walked or more as glided past me not before giving me a friendly smile showing her perfectly white and straightened teeth. I was surprised since I've never met this girl or even talked to her. I just meekly smiled back and followed after Edward.

"Edward!" I called not wanting to walk after him any longer.

He turned abruptly, me not expecting it and I nearly bumped into him until he caught me. His hands immediately went back to his side when he realized he touched me. _That was awkward. _

There was an awkward silence between us, the other students in the hallway sounded as background noise. I didn't know how to start off the conversation since me coming over here to talk to him wasn't in my mind until a few seconds ago.

"Is there a reason why you . . ."

"Oh yeah there is, but I'm trying to figure out how to start it off."

There was another awkward pause until I figured out what I wanted to say.

"Bella told me what you did." I said

He raised his eyebrow in a questioning way

"You saved my sister and I just wanted to say thank you." I said

"It was no problem Karissa." Edward said

"_It was no problem! _Edward you saved my sister from being a Bellacake."

Edward laughed. "Don't need to thank me Karissa it really was no problem."

"Ok, but thanks so much Edward." I was thinking of hugging him but that seem too weird so I put my hand out in a gesture for him to shake.

Suddenly the final bell ringed signaling for people to be in class.

"I think it's time for us to get to class. Don't want to get detention." Edward said

That was true. Suddenly somebody bumped into me, not enough to know me down but enough for me to move and turn in other direction at the person who ran past me. The kid was too far way for me to yell at so no need in bothering him.

"I guess I'll see you . . ." I turned to see no Edward. ". . . Later."

I walked to my science class down the empty hallway. I approached the door and opened it to walk inside and see all eyes on me.

"Well, well look who finally decides to show up. You're late Ms. Swan." Mr. Stevenson said

"I'm sorry Mr. Stevenson. I promise it won't happen again." I say walking over to my seat next to Keegan.

"It better not Ms. Swan."

Mr. Stevenson then went back to lecturing the class as he was doing previously before I interrupted his class.

**-Purple Sky-Purple Sky-**

When the final bell of the day ringed I was more than happy to finally be out of school for the rest of the day. I was headed to Bella's truck when I saw a boy standing next to truck well more like leaning on it.

"Hi?" It came out like a question then a statement when I approached the boy.

"Oh hey." The boy said. "I'm Eric one of Bella's friends, you might've heard of me."

"Not really." I honestly say

"Oh . . ."

"Hey Karissa who are you…Oh!"

I turned to see Bella walking towards us as if she was in a rush until she saw Eric and immediately slowed down.

"Hey Bella." Eric said

"Hey Eric. What's up?" Bella asked as she was unlocking her side of the door oblivious to the boy who seemed as if he's about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Uh, I was wondering . . . if you would go to the spring dance with me?" The Eric boy said his voice cracking at the last word.

"I thought it was girl's choice?" Bella asked

"Well, yeah . . ."

Bella then put on one of the fakest smiles I've ever witnessed as if she was trying to be nice. "Thanks for me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day . . . with my sister."

I know she didn't not just add me into the mix.

The Eric boy looked at me as if making sure this was correct. I nodded my head going along with my sister's lie. "Yup, my sister and I wanted to have some _sisterly_ bonding for the day."

Eric turned back to Bella with a look as if someone just kicked his puppy. "Oh, well maybe next time."

"Sure." Bella agreed.

Eric then walked away back toward the school.

I looked back to Bella and mouthed the word 'wow' then headed back into the truck, but not before hearing a low chuckle walk. A few seconds later the driver's door opened and a pissed off Bella got in and slammed the door with extra amount of force.

"What's the matter with you?" I questioned

"Nothing." She said

"Does it have to do with that Eric boy?"

"Sort of." She said

"So like are you guys dating?" I questioned

She gave me a disbelieving look. "No, no, no. Eric and I are just friends."

"So why did he ask you to the girls choice dance?"

"Because . . . he was just being nice. It's complicated Karissa and I really don't have time to explain it." Bella said

"Ok. That's fine." I said

Bella pulled out the parking spot, but before she could drive out of the parking lot a silver Volvo cut off Bella and stopped causing Bella stomp on her brake pedal. There was a line of cars forming behind us as the silver car waited for the other occupants to get inside. There was knock on Bella's side and I turned to see the kid who nearly killed my sister. I think his name was Ethan or something along those lines.

"I'm sorry Tyler,"

I was close…

"I'm stuck behind Cullen." An annoyed Bella said

Tyler was grinning. "Oh I know, I just wanted to ask you something while we are stuck here."

No way.

"Will you ask me to the spring dance?"

I nearly choked. Holy crap! What the heck is Bella doing to these boys?!

"I'm not going to be in town Tyler." Bella said rather harshly

Way to go Bella.

"Mike said that."

Why would you-

"They why –"

"I was hoping you were letting him down easy."

Oh my god this is so great, I wish I had some popcorn.

"Sorry, Tyler," Bella said. "I really am going out of town."

"That's cool. We still have prom."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing right after Tyler left. I was really trying to hold it in, but it was just too much.

"What are you doing to these boys?" I questioned after my laughter succeeded

"Nothing. I did nothing at all and it's really irritating me. That was the third one today!"

"Third?! This never happened back home. Here it's so different. They must be desperate."

Bella gave me an appalled look.

"You know what I mean Izzy," Izzy revved the engine back up as the Volvo drove off. "So . . . is he a friend too or is it _complicated_?"

Bella glared at me.

"Ok I'm shutting up. I can't wait to tell Mom this. She's going call it a miracle."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Another chapter to be posted this week. Thanks you for the people who followed and Favorite. Another shout out to them. **

**Follow/Fave**

RuthlessNReckless

tianemariah1

Detective S.C. Holmes

**Until Next Time . . .**

**Read,Review,Follow,Fave**

**-TooChey**


	5. Bloody Mess

**A/N: Outfits of Karissa's is on Polyvore account: cheychic. Link is in profile**

**Chapter 5**

"Ok so I was thinking, how about next Friday after school we all head up to La Push?"

I was in 2nd period with Christa. We were doing partner work in Math class today so we were able to talk along with everyone else in the class. Christa was discussing how the girls and I should head up to La Push, "_girls only,"_ Christa said when I mentioned Keegan and Wesley.

"Um I don't know," I say. "I'm going to need to ask Charlie."

"When you ask Charlie tell me as soon as you can what he says."

"Alright." I say

"We can catch up and have some girl time together and . . ." Mr. Varner was coming towards us. "…The answer to 2x – 5 1 would be x 3."

"Excellent job Ms. Hawthorne, keep it up!" Mr. Varner said congratulating Christa

"Oh _thank you_ Mr. Varner." Christa said then Mr. Varner walked away.

"Smooth." I said once Mr. Varner was out of hearing reach

She patted herself on her back. "I know."

**-Purple Sky-Purple Sky-**

"Which one should I pick? The pizza that looks as if it's been sitting out for two days or the brown substance that's supposed to be chili?"

It was lunch time. I was in the lunch line with Keegan who asking me my opinion on what he should get for lunch.

"I'm playing it safe and getting a salad. At least I'm 100 percent sure that I know a salad is supposed to be green." I said grabbing a salad bowl.

"I guess pizza it is." Keegan said handing his tray to the lunch lady who placed a pizza on his plate.

We both paid for our food then headed toward the table we usually sit at, at lunch. The rest of my friends were there already eating and chatting. Delaine was also back from being "sick" which I at first didn't believe, but when I saw her earlier today my opinion changed.

She looked as if she was still sick even though I kept asking her if she was ok, she just waved it off and said that she was fine. I didn't want to intrude any further, but I knew Delaine was the opposite of fine. She looked pale and mid-way through her sentences she would have a coughing fit. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, she was wearing clothes that didn't even look as if they could fit her and one's that don't even look like hers. She told me she was just having an off day which I was still undecided about believing.

I sat down next to Delanie who was picking through her sandwich not conversing with anyone else at the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I questioned

"I'm not that hungry." She said still looking down at her sandwich

I looked at her for a few more moments then turned and listen in on the other conversations.

"Yo Keegan, you going to eat that pizza?" Wesley asked

Keegan looked as if he had no interest in the pizza and slid his tray toward Wesley who grinned.

"You can have it." Keegan said

"Thanks bro. This will go good with the chili." Wesley said getting a spoon full of chili from his bowl and spreading it on the pizza. We all groaned.

"You've got to be freaking kidding Wesley. That is _disgusting_!" Christa said with a repulsive look on her face.

"Dude, you got some weird eating habits." Keegan said trying not to look at Wesley.

"Coach said I need to beef up more and why not having a pizza with some chili spread over it." Then Wesley took a big bite and we all gagged.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Delanie abruptly said getting up from her seat then left the table.

"Great Wesley now you made Delanie want to throw up." Christa said after watching her friend leave.

"She'll be fine, she should be used to by now." Then Wesley took two more bites

"I think, I'm going to be sick." I say

Relief washed over the table when Wesley finally finished eating. We could all converse without wanting to dry heave every time Wesley took a bite out of his chili, pizza 'surprise'.

"Hey Kare, why is your sister sitting with Edward?"

"She is?" I questioned

"Look." Christa pointed to where my sister and Edward were sitting alone at a table

"I have no idea." I said truly

"That's strange though." Wesley said

"Why is it strange?" I asked

"Because the Cullen's like to stay together." Keegan said

"They usually don't talk to '_outsiders' _unless they have to," Christa said. "Look over to your right."

I looked trying to be nonchalant, but I knew I was failing miserly; and I saw the rest of Edward's brothers and sisters sitting together away from everyone else. I quickly turned back around hoping they didn't see that I was looking. I remembered the girl with the pixie haircut who was talking to Edward a few days ago. I'm not for sure, but I think the big bulky guy was the one I hit with a snowball.

"Oh." I said

"They were adopted by Dr. Carlisle and his wife." Christa said

"He works at the hospital?"

"Yeah he's the best doctor in this town. He's probably the only of their family that I actually talked to." Wesley

"The only reason you talk to him is because you're always injured. Either you broke or sprained something." Christa said

"Hey! It's not my fault."

Christa rolled her eyes. "Yes because jumping from one tree to another is not an accident waiting to happen. All the injuries you have are your fault because you're either reckless or stupid or maybe even both."

". . . You got a point."

"Exactly."

"Hey guys I'm going to check up on Delanie to make sure she's ok."

"The bell's about to ring." Keegan said

"If not back by the time the bell rings just leave without me. I'll bring Delanie's bag." I grabbed her bag and put mine on my shoulder.

"Alright, bye Karissa."

"Bye, Kare."

"I'll see you in class."

"Bye guys." I said then left the cafeteria to the girl's bathroom.

**-Purple Sky-Purple Sky-**

"Hey Delanie! You in there?"

I opened up the girl's bathroom and walked around the corner to see no Delanie.

"Delanie?" I shouted going over to the stalls and pushing them open.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Delanie voice from the handicap stall

"I was worried that you didn't come back to lunch." I said

"Karissa, don't need to worry. Just needed some alone time." She said

"Well I bought your bag just in case you were staying in here longer."

"Thanks." The stall door opened and out walked a still sick looking Delanie. We heard the bell ring.

"Are you ready?" I asked

She stood in front of the sink washing her hands. "You should go I might be in here a little longer."

"Are you sure you're ok?" I questioned

"Yeah I'm-

Delanie's sentence was cut off from her having a coughing fit. Her hands covered her mouth as she started to violently cough.

"Delanie maybe you should go – holy crap!"

Delanie removed her hands from her mouth and there was blood all over her hands and some on her lips. I moved quickly towards her has she started slip down to the ground bloody hands hovering her mouth.

"Lock the door." She said

"Wh-what?"

"Lock. The. Door!"

I got up and went over to the door and locked it. I got some tissues from the stall started to wipe some of the blood away.

"You need to go to the nurse." I tried telling her

"No." She said

"Delanie you're coughing up blood, that's not normal." I said

"I can't ok. Grab my phone from my bag."

"Delan-"

"Could you _please _just grab it?"

I didn't say anything else as I went over to her bag that was now on the tile floor. "Which pocket?"

"The little one the left." She said holding bunch of tissue to her mouth.

I found it with the word PINK written on the back of the case.

"Now what?" I questioned

"I need for you to call Julie."

"Who?" I questioned.

"My Aunt."

"Oh."

"On my contact's it says Auntie. Call that one and put the phone up to my ear."

I clicked on Auntie then press call button and put the phone up to Delanie's ear. The call was one sided since I could only hear what Delanie was saying.

"It's an emergency. I need you to . . . yes . . . no. How long? Alright, just hurry." Then the call ended. I press the end button, then looked at Delanie expectantly.

"She's coming to pick me up. You should head back to class, you know how Stevenson can be."

I was reluctant to leave my bleeding friend alone. "I don't know if I should . . ."

"It's fine. Julie will be here soon. I'll text you when I get home just so you know I'm fine." Delanie said reassuringly

I hesitated from my spot on the floor next to Delanie. A moment later I got and grabbed my bag.

"Don't forget." I said pointing to my phone

"I won't." She promised

I looked back one more time at my helpless friend then left. I was already 10 minutes late to class. I wasn't the type to skip class since even if I could I would most likely fail and get caught somehow. I was standing outside the classroom readying myself to hear Stevenson wrath. Here I go, I thought and opened up the door.

"Well, well, well look who decided to show up. That's strike two Ms. Swan. One more strike and it's detention."

"I'm sorry Mr. Stevenson. Wasn't paying attention to the time."

"Well you should _learn _to wear a watch."

"And you should _learn _to not be a complete jackass." I muttered

"What was that Ms. Swan?"

"Nothing Mr. Stevenson."

**-Purple Sky-Purple Sky-**

When class finally ended I more than happy to finally to go home. Thank god tomorrow is Friday. I stood next to Bella's truck waiting on her. I was listening to a No Doubt song completed zoned out until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Edward's sister, the one with the pixie haircut and who actually was shorter than me.

"Um Hi?" it came more as a question then a statement which I didn't intend for it to do.

"Your sister isn't here." She said

"Wait, what?"

"Edward had to drive her home because she passed out from blood."

Only Bella. "So… what does that mean for me."

"Oh, I am supposed to be driving you back to your house so I can return Bella's truck."

"Ok."

She unlocked my door which I thanked her for as I got in the car. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw her right next not a seconds later.

"Wow, your fast." I said hand over my heart trying to slow it down.

"I _run_ a little." She said then giggled as if it was her own inside joke.

She's something.

I was back in the confinements of my room when I heard my phone vibrate.

'_I'm fine Karissa. Told you, you didn't need to worry. My Aunt took care of everything.' _Delaine texted

'_I'm happy you're fine. Gtg need to finish up English HW.' _I replied

'_I'll see you in school tomorrow, bye ;)_

'_Bye'_

I tossed my phone back on my bed and continued on with the rest of my homework.

I woke in the middle of the night throat dry. I went downstairs to get a glass of water. When I walked by Bella's room I could feel a chill coming from her room. I opened up her door and peaked around it to see her still asleep and her window wide open. I shivered from the air that blew in. How is she not cold? I tip toed over to the window making sure not to wake her up and closed it shut. Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I swear I saw a shadow in the trees. I rubbed my eyes and opened them to see no shadow. Strange? It's probably just my eyes.

**A/N: Happy Labor Day for those who celebrate it. I'm super sorry for the late update, but a lot has happen that I know you guys probably don't care about, but I'm back and the updates hopefully will be back on track. Luv yaw!**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow**

**-TooChey**


	6. Meeting the Father

**Chapter 6**

It was finally Friday (thank goodness) and I was more than happy to finally get home when the school day ends. Delanie texted me earlier this morning saying that she wasn't coming to school today because her Aunt thought she wasn't well enough to come back. I understood where Delanie's Aunt was coming from to keep Delanie home.

It was the last class of the day, Earth Science in Mr. Stevenson class. He was telling us about some big project due in two weeks about a certain topic he was going to assign us.

" . . . And don't forget class this project is worth 50 percent of your grade so if you thought you weren't going to take this project seriously well, you better think again."

There were some groans and rolling of the eyes from students in the class which included me. I despise anything that has to do with Science. All of my other classes I'm fine in . . . well maybe not in Math most of the time, but 75% of the time I'm ok. This happens every time in Science when I think I get something and I get all excited, but when the test comes, I just go blank and only remember a few things I was taught. Science is something Bella is better at exceeding then I am.

"Since this is such a big project and is worth half of your grade I have unfortunately decided that you may partner up on this assignment."

There was collective sighs of reliefs and few high fives from behind me. I was relieved to know that I'm able to do this with someone else.

"Now choose wisely who you decide to pick as your partner and don't pick someone you know you'll just talk and goof around with."

"Then what's use of having partners then?" Some asked from the back which made us all laugh.

"To learn how to work with others for future projects or when you go out into the _real world _and have to work with your coworkers." Mr. Stevenson replied

"Well what if you're going to be your own boss?" Keegan questioned

"From the way your grades are looking Mr. Underwood the only type of authority you're going to be having is being a Manager at McDonalds."

That class and including me oohed toward Keegan after Mr. Stevenson dissed him.

"Mr. Stevenson you don't need to be putting my personal information out there like that." Keegan said

"Well I was just a stating fact Mr. Underwood, don't want you getting too far ahead of yourself that's all."

"Well you watch Mr. Stevenson in 10 years you're going to be seeing my face on a billboard with my brand next to it. I bet you."

"You keep dreaming Mr. Underwood because your imagination makes me laugh."

* * *

After class I stood by Keegan's locker as he was putting his books away ratting on Mr. Stevenson.

"What a joke Mr. Stevenson, saying I'm going to be manager of McDonalds, ha . . . I'll show him."

I leaned against the locker next to his with a small smile on my face not interrupting Keegan's tyrant.

"McDonalds! I mean I wouldn't put myself so low. I would go for a more high class place like Chick Fa Lay." He said slamming his locker closed

"How is Chick Fa lay any better?" I questioned

"Well I at least I know the nuggets at Chick Fa Lay is actually made of chicken."

"True." I say as we started walking down the crowded hallway. "Do you know where Delanie lives because she asked for me give her, her homework?"

"I can give it to her, she lives a few houses down from me." He said

"You sure?" I questioned

"Yeah I'll give it to her after practice." He said

I almost forget him and Wesley play lacrosse. I opened up my bag where there was folder filled with Delanie's missing work she needed to make up.

"Here." I said handing it to him. "And make sure you tell her about the project and that your mine and she can't have you as her partner."

"Ok then . . . I'll tell her. See you later Karissa."

"Bye Keegan." I said as we walked away from each other.

I walked towards Bella's truck who was already waiting inside the car. I opened the unlocked door and jumped in throwing my bag in the back seat.

"Ready?" She asked

"Yeah."

**-Purple Sky-Purple Sky-Purple Sky**

I was laying on my bed doing some Math homework when I saw my phone screen light up. I unlocked the screen to see Delanie texted me. I had a satisfied smile at what she texted me.

_You stole him! How could you?! _

I chucked knowing exactly what she was talking about.

_You should've been in school honey. Finders Keepers Losers Weepers, ;) _

A few seconds later I got a reply back.

_You know I had nothing to do with it . . . Oh damn, who am I going to partner up with?_

_You'll find someone . . . hopefully. Maybe someone not as awesome as Keegan, but you both will just be little lower in standards compared to us. . . _

_I'm so done with you Karissa, lol. When Monday comes you're going to get it (evil laughter) _

_Well I can't wait for Monday to come then._

I hit send then waited for her to text back which didn't last long.

_Don't say that! Now you cursed the weekend!_

_How did I curse the weekend? _

_Now the weekend is going to go by quickly_

_. . . Well now I wished that Monday will _**not **come_... did that help?_

_LOL NO!_

I laughed out loud. These types of conversation's I have with my friends is the reason why I would be working on homework at midnight. Tomorrow is Saturday so I won't need to worry about waking up early in the morning. I searching in my bag for my math book which I needed for my next part of my homework. I pulled out what I thought was my math book but instead was food prep book and it wasn't even mine, it was Wesley's. My math book wasn't even in here which I immediately believed Wesley has my math book since we sit right next to each other. I looked over at my clock to see it was a little after 5:30. Practice must be over, right?

I grabbed my phone and texted Wesley. When I didn't get a reply back as soon as I wanted for it to be, I decided to call his phone. It immediately went to voicemail, crap. I really needed that text book since the homework I needed to do was due Monday. I could've ask for it tomorrow, but Wesley was going out of town to visit family and I don't know when he was coming back. I decided to text Christa since she knew Wesley the best.

_Hey Christa, do you know where Wesley lives?_

A minute later I got a reply back.

_Uh . . . yeah, why?_

_I think I'm 99.99% sure he has my Math book and I need it for the homework and I also have his food prep book._

I hit reply and waited until my phone lit up.

_Ok, sure here it is . . . _

I read the address and thanked Christa. I grabbed my bag and food prep book and headed out the door until I paused and realized a few things. First I don't think it would be very appropriate going to Wesley's house in my short shorts and white cami with my rainbow socks. Secondly, I had no ride and thirdly is Wesley even home?

The first thing I figured out easily by putting on a plaid shirt over my white cami, then replaced my short shorts with grey sweats and put my high top black and white converse on. Now I just need a ride and if Wesley isn't home I'll just wait or give it to someone who is home. I could ask Bella for a ride . . . or I could just walk to Wesley's house since from reading his address it's not too far from my house and I could do with some exercise and fresh air. I haven't really explored around here yet so why not do it now?

I looked out my window to see daylight was soon be getting night time so I better get leaving now. On my way out I peeked into Bella's room to see she had her headphones on faced in the other direction working on what I'm guessing was homework. I poked my head out and headed downstairs. I wrote a note just in case even though I have my phone with me, but I don't want Bella or even Charlie to worry. I mean what's the worst that could go wrong . . . I hope I didn't jinx it.

**-Purple Sky-Purple Sky-Purple Sky-**

It didn't take me too long to get to Wesley's house. Ten minutes tops I believed I got there. At first when I arrived I thought I missed it or went the wrong way but instead I was told in a text by Christa, that his house was at the end of a dirt road trail that led into the woods. I was at first reluctant to go into the woods since in every horror movie the girl who goes into the woods alone is the one who always dies. Christa laughed at me response saying the only thing in these woods are deer's and bunny rabbits.

The walk down the trail felt like it took hours until it finally ended, but in reality only took about 2-3 minutes. I sighed in relief when I saw there was a house at the end of the trail. The house itself was painted white with dark green shutters on the outside with a wraparound porch. I walked up the steps on the porch to the front door. I rang the doorbell then stepped back and wait. With no response I knocked on the door and waited but there was nothing. I turned back around and was about to leave until I heard the door open. I turned around to see a slightly pudgy man with a wife beater on with torn jeans and brown muddy boots with slightly balding hair.

"How may I help you sweetheart?" He asked

"Um is Wesley here?" I questioned

"Wesley . . . oh yes Wesley. I think he may be at practice still." He said leaning in the door way arms crossed.

"Well could you give this to him," I said handing him Wesley's food prep book. "I can just get my math book some other time."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," He said as I about to walk down the steps. He handed me back the food prep book. "You can give him his book back personally. Practice should be over in a little bit. Why don't you stay and wait until Wesley gets back?"

I was little reluctant to stay since it was going to get dark soon, but practice should be over soon as the man said it would and would only just be for a few minutes.

"Thanks Mr. Laurence-"

"No, no, no, you can call me Andy."

"Thanks, Andy."

"There we go, now come on in. You must be chilly."

I stepped inside the house. It was simple looking nothing too spectacular. Just a simple three story house. I followed Mr. Laurence – excuse me, Andy into the family room to sit down and I set my bag on the floor. He sat on the opposite side from me across the glass table situated between the two sofas.

"So, how do you know my boy?" Andy asked sipping onto his drink.

"We're actually in the same Food Prep class. I met him back in January, I just moved back down here."

"Where did you move from?" He asked

"Phoenix. Actually my sister and I lived in Phoenix then moved back to Forks."

"Oh you must Charlie's daughter. The sheriff right?"

"Yeah, Charlie Swan. I'm Karissa, my sister is Bella. " I said

"Yeah you girls were talk of the town. Didn't know why so much gossip about you two girls, but now I see why . . ."

"Yeah…I guess small town's biggest gossip is two new girls moving back to Forks for good." I said chuckling which earned a hearty laugh from him.

"Yeah small towns like Forks, aren't that exciting when it comes to new things happening."

"I can tell, but I guess I'm going to need to get used to small town living compared to big city living back down in Phoenix."

"True." He said then took another sip.

"So, I'm guessing your Wesley's father?" I questioned

"And you guessed correct young lady."

I smiled. "Is Wesley's mother at work . . . ?"

A sullen look came onto his face. "She actually passed away when Wesley was around 12 years old from cancer." He said

Don't I feel stupid? I mean, I should have known and not been so careless. "I'm sorry, I should've never-"

"It's not your fault you didn't know. Easy mistake." He said

There was a pause of silence I looked down on my phone to see I've stayed a little longer then I should've.

"I think I should go." I said grabbing my bag. Andy immediately stood up.

"Just wait for a few minutes Wesley should be . . ."

We heard the door unlock and open and footsteps walk in.

"Dad, I'm home!"

"There he is," He said to me. "We're in the family room!"

"We?! Who else is-"

Wesley immediately stopped whatever he was about to say when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" Wesley questioned

"I was just returning your book. I thought you might've had my math book?" I said

"You shouldn't be here, come on." He grabbed arms and forcefully started to pull me towards the front door.

"What's the rush Wesley? And could you loosen up a bit!?" I said trying but failing get my arm out of his grasp.

"Yeah Wesley loosen up a bit would you? Karissa and I were just having a nice conversation before you bust in here like a mad man."

Wesley immediately stopped in his tracks and turned toward his father. He forgotten all about my arm and was now facing his father.

"What did _you _say to her? He questioned putting emphasis to every words.

"I was just getting to know your friend, that's all." He said

"Don't _talk _to her, ok?"

Mr. Laurence raised his hands. "I understand son, sorry for just trying to get to know your friend."

"Come on Karissa." Wesley said grabbing back the same arm he grabbed earlier and headed out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think about it by commenting. And what's the deal between Wesley and his father . . . What do you think is the deal between them. Was it from an argument they may have had or something more . . . Next chapter shall be up soon and sorry for long wait, but school is back and I have lots of work. Also my outfits are on my Polyvore account, link in profile. **

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow**

**-TooChey**


	7. Paranoid

**Chapter 7**

"Wes – Wesley! Slow down . . . and let go of my arm!

Wesley had dragged me out of the house and we now stood outside on the gravel pavement. He let go of my arm, which I was thankful for, and moved a few steps away from me. He started to pace back and forth.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I came to return your book and what is the matter with your?"

"Why didn't you call, you should've just called."

I gave him an incredulous look. "I _did _call, but _you _didn't answer."

"You could've waited until Monday, when we were back in school." He said

"I could've, but I needed my book this weekend to do my math homework which is due Monday. What's the big deal with me coming here?" I asked

"Its . . . it's . . . never mind I just I don't know. I'm not having a good day, that's all."

"Oh, ok." I said

"And my dad and I aren't on good terms right now, so I just flipped that's all." He said

There was a pause of silence between us. I was looking around at the many trees surrounding us and the sounds of animals in the distance. Suddenly we heard a door creak open and both our heads turned to the direction of the noise that interrupted our silence.

There stood a little boy who I guessed looked no older than 5 years old with dark brown hair and blue eyes with a slightly pale complexion. He stood holding the door looking expectantly at us.

"What is it Jake?" Wesley asked

"Um . . . Dad wants to know if you want to order pizza for dinner tonight." The little boy said.

"Tell him that's fine, now leave." Wesley said

Jake stood there looking between us. He stared at me and shyly smiled. I waved, he giggled then, ran back inside the house.

"Is that your brother?" I questioned

"Yeah, he can be an annoying little idiot sometimes, but he's my brother." He said

"He's so adorable." I say

"Yeah, you say that now, but you're lucky you don't have to live with him. He's such a pain 98 percent of the time. The 2 percent is for when he's sleeping." Wesley said. I chuckled. "So, are you going to the game tomorrow?" He asked

"Christa threatened to cut all of my hair off if I didn't." I said

Wesley laughed "So, Christa isn't just intimidating to me. She can be scary most of the time."

"Yeah, I know. And I really don't want to wake up with no hair on my head, so I decided just to go." I said

"Wise choice." Wesley said.

The door creaked open and out walked Mr. Laurence onto the porch.

"You almost done here son?" He asked

"Yeah, yeah." Wesley said not even looking at his father.

Mr. Laurence looked over towards me. "Is Karissa going to be staying over for din-?

"No," He said cutting off his father. "She was just about to head home."

There was silence between the two and I felt a little awkward just standing here.

"Oh, ok maybe next time. Um, do you need a ride home Karissa?"

"Actually I d-

"Her sister is coming to pick her up." Wesley said cutting me off before I could finish the sentence.

I raised my eyebrow slightly. I guess Wesley _must _be really mad at his father for something.

"Is that true Karissa?" Mr. Laurence asked me

Oh god, I hate lying. I'm so not good at this. "Uh, yeah. I just got finished calling her and she's on her way." I said hoping it sounded truthful.

"Ok, well it was nice meeting you Karissa. Hope I see you around soon."

I just smiled.

And son? I just ordered the pizza so it should be here in 10 minutes."

Wesley just nodded still not looking at his father. Mr. Laurence then walked inside the house.

"I guess you better call your sister." Wesley said

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number. It ringed 2 times before she answered it.

_Hello? _

_Hey Izzy? Can you come pick me up?_

_Yeah sure where are you? _She asked

_I'm at Wesley's, I'll text you the address._

_Ok, I'll see you soon. _

_Alright, Bye_

Then the call ended. I texted her the address and sent it to her.

"She should be here in 5 minutes." I said

"Ok, I'll wait with you." Wesley said

I nearly forgot that I still had Wesley's cook book and still needed my math book until a few moments of silence later.

"Oh crap, I almost forgot." I pulled out Wesley's Food Prep book out and handed it to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks, let me go inside and grab yours. I think it's in my bag." Wesley said then walked inside the house.

I don't maybe it's the fact that it was nearly dark outside or maybe it's because I'm alone in the woods, but I feel way more cautious then I probably need to. If a serial killer decides to come out I can just scream and/or run in Wesley's house where there are other people inside to call the cops.

I felt the back of my neck prickle meaning only two things. It's cold and windy outside or I feel someone staring at me. I'm really wishing it was the first one, but since there's barely any wind and it's not that cold, its second one. I quickly whipped my head around hoping I'm just being paranoid or maybe it was just a sweet little bunny looking towards me. When I saw no one I immediately sighed in relief, until I heard a branch crack.

Oh my god, this is like one of those horror movies where the dumb girl is in the middle of the woods at night with no one with her, but I'm not that dumb girl who runs deeper into the woods where no one could find her. I'm the smart one who goes towards the big house where there are others inside. I immediately started to run towards the house not looking behind me because in every horror movie when the girl that looks behinds her, she trips then the murder goes for the kill.

I just made it on the porch and was about to burst into the door, until it opened and I crashed right into Wesley who easily caught me before I could fall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," He said. "I didn't think I took that long getting the book. Somebodies a little impatient." He said still holding on to my arms.

I turned around to see nothing out of the ordinary behind me. I sighed in relief that there was no knife welding serial killer behind me.

"You ok?" Wesley asked letting go of my arms.

"Yeah," I said. "I just . . . was wondering was taking so long. I _really _need this." I said grabbing my math book out of his hands.

"Ok . . ." I heard the sound of a truck that sounded as if it was on its last breath. I immediately knew that, that was Bella coming in when I saw the red truck pull in headlights shining on both Wesley and I. I walked towards Bella's truck happy to see her here. I turned towards Wesley to wave goodbye.

"I'll see you at the game tomorrow." Wesley said

"Ok see you tomorrow, Bye." I got inside the passenger side throwing my bag behind my seat and buckled in.

Bella started to back up out of the long driveway. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of yellow past my side of the car. I looked out my window and to see nothing but darkness and trees I think I need some new glasses.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy and also, I changed Wesley's last name from Bloss to Laurence since I kind of was not feeling Bloss anymore. **

**Karissa outfits and the cast for Purple Sky is in my Polyvore account. Link is my profile. **


	8. The Game

**Chapter 8**

"So, you girls going to the game tonight?"

"I am." I said

Charlie, Izzy and I were sitting at the kitchen table. Charlie was reading the newspaper, I was eating a bowl of fruit loops and Bella . . . was being Bella.

"Bella?" Charlie questioned

"Huh?" She asked getting out of her little dream world she was in.

"You going to the game tonight?" Charlie asked for the second time.

"No, I think I'll just stay home. I think I'm going to be too tired after coming back from La Push and I have a lot of homework I need to catch up on too." Bella said

"The only reason I'm going is because I was threatened to."

Charlie chuckled. "Well, I'm going to be there to make sure nothing gets too out of hand. Kids around here can get very_ attached _tosports." Charlie said sipping a cup of his coffee

I wasn't surprised most of the school was talking about the game for tonight. Even the teachers were talking about it. I don't even know what sport it is. I got up from the table when I was finished with my bowl of cereal and washed my dishes, then headed upstairs to my room. I heard the door downstairs open then closed which meant Bella was leaving to go to La Push with her friends.

I wasn't planning on doing anything else for the rest of the day. I could do my math homework, but I honestly don't feel like doing it right now. Anyway it's Saturday so, I can just do it tomorrow. I decided to lay down and just relax for a while. That didn't last long because then I heard my phone beep which meant I got text message from someone. I huffed in annoyance, annoyed that my peaceful silence was ruined. I rolled over toward my nightstand where my phone was being charged and unplugged it to see who had texted me.

_Are you ready for tonight! _Christa texted

_Um . . . Yeah, I guess . . . _

_You need to get more excited. Tonight is the first home game of the season _

_I don't even know what sport is being played . . . _

_Well dumby maybe if you paid attention, you would know that its lacrosse season_

_I'm sorry for being worried more about my hair then about the game tonight! _

_Do you really take my threats seriously?! _

_Yes!_

_Good because if you didn't then you would be in some deep shit __ Anyway don't forget Keegan and Wesley play lacrosse and what kind of friend would you be if you didn't support them._

Christa had a point. I didn't want to be a bad friend.

_I guess you're right. _I replied

_I know I am, I'm always right ;) _

I just rolled my eyes at her arrogance. My phone beeped again and saw she sent me another text.

_Since we can't drive my brother is going to pick you up around 8pm. The game starts at 9, I want to get good seats. _

_Ok._

_And Delanie has to get there early so she's not going to be going with us. _

_Alright. Gtg _

_Ok Bye Karissa and don't be late, I hate being late. _

_No promises . . . _

I smiled then sent my last text then threw my phone on my bed. Not wasting any more time I flopped on my bed happy to be in comfort of my many pillows and snuggled up into my blanket.

**-Purple Sky-Purple Sky-**

It was almost 8' o clock and I was half way ready . . . if that makes any sense. You see I would've been ready by 7:30 if I decided to not procrastinate as Izzy says I always do. I had my clothes picked out for what I was to wear for the game tonight. It was all laid out on my bed, but my idiot self-decided drink over my bed knowing my clothes were laying on my bed and happened to spill it all over my shirt. So knowing me I quickly panicked and freaked out and got a rag and put a whole bunch of soap and got water on it and tried to get it out my shirt.

The stain got out, but now there was this big wet circle on my shirt so I had to rush to the dryer, take the clothes that were in the dryer and throw them out on to the floor (which by the way Bella wasn't too happy about) and put my shirt in the dryer for it to dry. Not thinking it would take too long to dry and thinking I had enough time I decided lay back down on my bed wait for it, but then I fell asleep and now I just woke up and I need to get ready, quick.

I run to the dryer and opened it up to grab my shirt. I looked at wear the stain was to see there's no wet circle. I do a little dance which was unnecessary and head back to my room. I had a shower earlier so I didn't need to worry about that. I put my shirt over my white cami and put on my grey patterned skinny jeans. I heard my phone beep and I really don't have time for it, but I decided to quickly glance at it to see a text from Christa

_On our way! And you __**better **__be ready . . . or else _

Crap, I need to hurry up. I went over to my mirror grabbed my comb and parted my hair into two parts started to braid each side. Not carrying if it look I hot mess when I finished, I started to put my sneakers on.

Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. I can hear Bella walk out of room and head downstairs. I peep my head from out of my room and yelled.

"Don't, open the door yet! I'm not ready."

She was at the top of the stairs about to make her way down. "I can't not answer the door."

"Uh, yes you can. Just don't go the door. Act as if you're not here, like back in Phoenix when people tried to sell us stuff."

"I think they know I'm here. My car is parked out front." Izzy said heading downstairs.

"Then . . . walk slowly." I said then peeped my head back in my room and finished tying up my shoes.

For some reason it seems as if I can never find my freaking glasses! I don't know if it's a problem I have or what, but for someone reason my glasses are never in my room. Always placed somewhere other than my room and I just don't know why. I quickly walked out of my room and went into the bathroom to see if I placed it there.

"Rissa!" I heard Izzy shout. "Your friends are here!"

I poked my head out the door. "Just a minute!"

They weren't in the bathroom so I went into Bella's room. Found them! They were for some reason on her desk. Seriously, how does this happen! I grabbed them and put them on, went back in my room to grab my phone and headed downstairs. I passed by Izzy as I walked out the door.

"Bye Izzy!"

"Bye Rissa and call me when it ends."

"I will."

I closed the door behind as I walked out. I turned back around and headed towards the blue camaro that was waiting for me. I heard the car door open then close and saw a boy walk around the passenger side of the car and look at me as I came toward him.

"Well look who it is. Baby Swan."

I couldn't see all of his face since it was blocked by his sunglasses, which by the way, I don't understand why he has them on since the sun is almost down, but I knew exactly who it was.

I rolled my eyes at him and went toward the door, but he blocked my way. I huffed in annoyance. "Can you move?" I asked as nicely as I possibly could before I get agitated.

"Eh . . . no." He said smirking

I heard the window rolling down and looked around _him _to see his sister.

"Noah, for crying out loud would you just move so Karissa can get in." Christa said annoyance written all over her face.

"Why should I?" he asked

"Because we are on a schedule and right now you're _ruining _it! So move, you idiot!"

I just crossed my arms and waited, but he still didn't move.

"Fine you know what, why not I just call mom and see how she's –"

"Alright, alright I'm moving," He said opening the door. Christa stepped out with a satisfied grin as I got into the backseat. She got in right as I sat down and closed the door. The driver's side opened and Noah got inside and shut the door. He looked over at Christa. "Happy?" he questioned

"You betcha! Now, drive"

**-Purple Sky-Purple Sky-**

We arrived in 5 minutes. I couldn't wait to get out of the car because Christa and Noah decided to argue all the way here. Even in a short distance there arguing felt as if it was going on for hours and it's still going on.

"Why are so annoying?!"

"Why are you such an idiot?"

"How the hell are we related?"

"That's what I ask mom every day because I swear you're adopted."

"You know what, I don't need this I'm going to see Melanie." Then Noah walked away.

"I thought her name was Tracy or maybe Charlotte! Such a hoe." Christa mumbled the last part to herself. She looked over at me. "Sorry."

"Its fine," I reassured her. "Siblings fight, I understand."

"Gosh he's just so . . . ugh. You know what let's not worry about my ass hole of a brother lets go find seats."

They were selling shirts, flags, pom poms, pants. Anything with the high school name and mascot on it. It was pretty cool of all the stuff you could buy until I saw the prices, then it wasn't as cool. I bought a shirt since that's something that I will be wearing and would be keeping for a while. I changed out of my pink shirt and into the grey Forks High School shirt with the Spartan in the middle of the shirt. Christa decided to put blue bows (representing one of the school colors) at the end of my braid. I guess to show some pride and spirit towards our team. We went over to the concession stands to get snacks like popcorn, cotton candy and water ice. We may or may not have over done it with the snack but we didn't care. By the time we got to our seats the game was about to begin.

The game ended 3-1. We won! I actually had a good time and so did the rest of Forks who came to watch the game which seemed like the whole town. And when Charlie said they are very serious about their sports here, he wasn't kidding, but once the game ended with us winning there were cheers and excitement and felt as if there was a parade going on.

I was standing, waiting by Noah's car waiting for the siblings. Christa went to use the bathroom while Noah . . . well I have no idea where he is. Most likely sucking face with what's her face. I think it was Morgan or something like that. I was about to text Izzy to tell her the game ended when it slipped out my hand and fell to ground, until another hand caught it.

"Thanks so much. I really can't afford cracking this." I said as the person handed me the phone.

"No problem." He said

I looked at the "phone hero" to see a man who I knew couldn't be in high school maybe his early to mid-20's with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and … I was going say something by his eyes but they were blocked by his sunglasses. What is with boys wearing sunglasses at night? He was wearing a slightly worn leather jacket with a button up shirt underneath and torn jeans with a pair of Chuck Taylors.

"I'm Karissa." I said holding out my hand

"Nice to meet you." He said not even shaking my hand but instead smiling at me.

I slowly put my hand down. Awkward. "What brings you to a high school game?"

"I'm visiting family."

"Oh, cool." I said

I looked around to see if Christa or even Noah were around but I saw no one in sight.

"Waiting for someone?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm waiting for my friends. They should be here any minute now."

"I can wait here with you if you want…"

Maybe I was being slightly paranoid but I felt as if I was getting weird vibes from this guy. I mean he didn't seem harmless at all, but I still needed to be cautious and I am standing in the parking lot alone.

"You really don't have to."

"I'm not trying to force you into anything, but I don't feel alright knowing that you're out here alone. Since you insist I'll just-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "You can stay."

"Ok."

"So since we are standing here, I still didn't get your name . . ."

"James, you can call me James."

There was a silence between us as we stood waiting for Christa and Noah to arrive.

"So exactly where did your friends go?" He asked after a while of us just standing here

"Um, well my one friend went to use the bathroom while the other is probably making out with some girl whose name I don't remember …"

There was another pause. After standing here for I don't know how long I decided to go find Christa or maybe Noah, whoever I find first.

"You know what? I'm going to actually go find my friend to see where she went. It was nice talking with you." I said

"Nice speaking to you to_ Karissa_."

I smiled and waved goodbye and started head back up toward the school where Christa gone to use the bathroom. Inside there were a few lights on that lit up the hallway and continued all the way down toward the bathrooms. I walked inside and called her name.

"Christa? Christa you in here?" I pushed open all the stall doors open, all the way up to the last one to see none of them occupied.

Hmm, she must have left. When I turned back around I nearly had a heart attack.

"James?! Good god you scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here?"

"It seems as if I couldn't resist. The smell was so _intoxicating_ that I couldn't keep you out of my sight."

"What do you-"

It was so quick that I couldn't see it. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: I know cliffhanger. I hate/love them. Thank you guys for reading and for the favorites, follows and the reviews, but until next time . . . **

**Read, Review, Follow, Favorite**

**Also, outfits are on my Polyvore account. Link in Profile. **

**-TooChey**


End file.
